


【水皮水】【NP】德比之后（发车）

by Alisa2028



Series: 德比之后（发车） [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa2028/pseuds/Alisa2028
Summary: 关于国家德比，几年前皇萨之间有了一个不成文的秘密赌约，赢的一方通过大转盘的方式要求输的一方，去指定地点去搞np。这次轮到了皮克，但和他已经搞了几年地下情的拉莫斯不情愿了。看到这，雷互攻，NP的小伙伴们可以出了。





	1. 德比之后（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 关于国家德比，几年前皇萨之间有了一个不成文的秘密赌约，赢的一方通过大转盘的方式要求输的一方，去指定地点去搞np。  
这次轮到了皮克，但和他已经搞了几年地下情的拉莫斯不情愿了。
> 
> 看到这，雷互攻，NP的小伙伴们可以出了。

背景：皮水互攻日常，主要满足我搞皮和让阿水翻身的心理。这次轮到了皮克，但和他已经搞了几年地下情的拉莫斯不情愿了。

“我觉得我们还是换个人吧。”皇马的队长脸色发绿，准确来说整个人都散发着绿色的光芒，可惜更衣室其他人都看不见。

他嘀咕了一声，继续为自己地下男友作最后的挣扎：“你们真的想搞一个虎背熊腰、1米9的老男人吗，重新抽一次说不定能抽到那个新来的的漂亮boy，万一是里奥梅西岂不是赚翻了。”

“Sese，刚才转盘是给巴萨直播过的。虽然大家都很想要梅西，但这次我们先坏了规矩，下次还不知道对面要怎么整我们。”马塞洛顺手将水瓶甩了出去，捏扁的水瓶在空中划出一道完美的抛物线，准确的落在垃圾桶的外面。

“队长，我觉得皮克还挺帅的呀。”阿扎尔还不太清楚皮克和拉莫斯两个人的关系，听队友说两人基本上是针尖对麦芒，但他刚才明明看见前插的拉莫斯在回撤时拍了一下皮克的屁gu。

“据说他很big哦。”本泽马嘿嘿的笑了两声，推了推旁边同样整理头发的莫德里奇。

莫德里奇点点头，一脸正直：“我也觉得挺好的，没必要重新抽。”

只要不是拉基蒂奇就好，莫德里奇装作没看见自家队长难看的脸色。

“如果你要是真的这么讨厌皮克，要不别参加今晚的party了？”克罗斯提议道。

......“那怎么行呢，这种好事皇马队长怎么能不上呢。”拉莫斯咬牙切齿。

皮克累的要死。

他穿着无袖衫和足足露出半个屁gu的低腰紧身裤，在这个约定好的路口傻傻的站了快10分钟，酸痛的腿部肌肉对此提出严重抗议。

不远处就是红灯区，一对商量好价格的男女搂在一起，擦着他肩膀走过。他皱着眉往旁边让了让，心中再次咒骂皇马众人，全然忘记之前自己是怎么折腾对方的。

屁gu被捏住的时候，皮克差点一拳塞了过去，一个身着考究西服的中年男子笑眯眯的站在他旁边。

“手感不错，多少钱？”男子咧开嘴，一副志在必得的样子，见皮克僵着身子不吭声，更加流氓的顺着股沟往深处摸：“都站在这边了，别说不是卖的。”

皮克这才反应过来，打开男子的手，往后退了半步：“卖，10万一次。”

“10万？”男子一脸疯了表情。

皮克冷哼了一声，懒得搭理他。

黑色的奔驰正好停在路边，副驾驶车窗摇下来露出一张贱兮兮的脸，就算带着墨镜和口罩，他也认得出卡塞米罗。

见皮克打算上车，男子一把拉住他的胳膊：“我们生意还没谈完。”

“10万。”皮克干巴巴的重复到。

“把口罩摘下来我看看，总不能脸还没看到就让我付钱吧。”

万万没想到会有人真的打算10万嫖一次站街男的皮克，内心的白眼快翻了过去，白白让皇马的人看笑话。

他不耐烦道：“露脸20万。”

男子颜色一沉，恼怒起来：“你玩我？”

皮克正准备讥笑几句，奔驰的后车窗摇下来一条缝，露出金色的头发和棕色的眼睛。

“20万，我要了，上车。”

皮克走过去，扒在车窗上往里面望了望。

“开party，100万。”

“......上车！”

拉莫斯从牙缝里挤出两个字。

马德里人的夜生活总是丰富多彩的，路上有些堵车，旁边假寐的卡塞米罗，后面疯狂咬耳朵的冤家二人组。

阿扎尔缩了缩脖子，他才来马德里不久，什么也不知道，什么也不敢问呀。

皮克探着身子靠近拉莫斯，蓝汪汪的大眼睛满是讨好。

“hi，sese。”

拉莫斯坐直身子，木着脸摸了一把皮克光溜溜的下巴，眼神从低开的领口滑到清晰可见的股沟：“你倒是听话，一套穿了齐全。”

“听话的孩子是不是有什么奖励。”

“那你想要什么奖励？”拉莫斯将手指放进皮克嘴里，感觉对方牙齿轻轻咬了上去，然后柔软的舌头卷过他的指节。

皮克含着手指含糊不清的说道：“正常情况，落难的公主都会有一个英勇的王子来解救他。”

“那公主愿意明天对公众宣布和王子在一起吗？”

“......”

长时间沉默让拉莫斯开始恼怒，手指微微用力，趁对方生理性干呕从旁边塑料袋里掏出一个东西，顺着臀缝轻而易举的推到更深处。

滑腻的异物进入身体后好一会，皮克才反应过来，他吐出拉莫斯的手指，又瞄了眼前排的两个人，很好一个专心致志开车，一个专心致志闭目养神。

“Sese，sese......” 能屈能伸是一个成功商人的优秀品质。

“亲爱的，剧烈xin爱前，适当前戏和润滑是必要的。我这是为你好啊。”拉莫斯推开几乎黏在身上的皮克，尽量无视对方变本加厉的撒娇卖萌。他扭过头看了看窗外，预估了一下行程后，打开了兜里的开关。

皮克没想到拉莫斯真的就这样不再管他，碍于阿扎尔和卡塞米罗的存在，又无法更加“放荡”的纠缠拉莫斯，只得一个人受着。

小小跳动的球体在体内变化着角度，不停地碾磨过内壁。

一开始其实还好，当球体不小心撞击到某个开关时，皮克有些坐不住了。然而点与点的碰撞完全是巧合，概率小的可怜，若有若无的快/感逼得他有些眼角发红。

等到奔驰停稳在车库，20多分钟的煎熬折磨得皮克毫无脾气，他软着腿从车上跨下来，毫无廉耻心的挂在拉莫斯身上。皮克抽签结果揭晓的时候就已经打定了主意，为了让自己的屁/股好受些，今赖定拉莫斯了。

自尊心？嘁，可以保护他吗。


	2. 德比之后（中）

虽然做了半天的心理准备，但真正到了门口还是怂的不行。

拉莫斯跟在阿扎尔他们后面，和开门的莫德里奇打完招呼又往里走了几步，才意识到皮克没有跟上来。

皮克站在大门口，觉得自己像个傻子，拉莫斯停在玄关处也不催他，一副看他能耗多久的表情。

早死晚死都是死，何不痛快些呢。

我要分手。

皮克一边腹诽着一边委委屈屈的进了门，全然不知道自己僵硬的像个木偶。

嘈杂的音乐混着人声，充斥在昏暗的大厅里，人群三三两两的聚在一起，除了皇马队员还有一些陌生人，皮克知道这些漂亮的男男女女们都是签过保密协议的“模特儿”，心理稍稍松了口气，毕竟大部分人应该对这些人间尤物更感兴趣些。

皮克缩着脖子，尽量将自己隐藏在拉莫斯后面，第一次遗憾自己不像梅西那样娇小。

卡塞米罗嗤笑一声，从桌子上拿起甜品勺狠狠的敲在冰桶上。见大家安静下来，他清了清嗓子：“ladies and gentlemen,let's welcome to our special guest ---杰拉德皮克先生”

大厅里都哄笑起来。

“皮克先生，您现在的穿着太适合脱衣舞了，扭起来跳个舞助个兴吧。”

大厅里气氛更热闹了，甚至有人开始敲桌子，那些个尤物一个个也坐直了身子，好奇的望向皮克。

“Mary，给我们皮克先生打个样吧。”莫德里奇拍了拍身边一位美女的屁股。

Mary有些不满的嗔怪一声，还是撩起金色的长发，风情万种的走到皮克身边，将皮克从拉莫斯身后拉到客厅正中间，然后和着音乐靠在他身上扭了起来。

哦，这可真不是他擅长的，柔软的腰肢，勾人的眼神......不过俗语说的好，生活就像一个婊子，如果不能反抗，那不如就享受了吧。这帮白色魔鬼都不介意自己辣眼的舞姿，自己就当在逛窑子好了，皮克这么一想倒也放开了。他开始慢慢的迎合Mary的节奏，咬住无袖衫宽松的下摆，卷起的衣料看看卡在乳下。

Mary轻笑一声，纤细的手指勾勒起那些清晰可见的线条，不得不说这位皮克先生的身材相当不错，宽阔结实的肩膀、收紧的小腹、窄细的腰、以及再往下的小山丘。从那些顾客的灼热赤裸的眼神中，她很清楚今天的主角是谁。

皮克慢慢的拽掉无袖衫，赤裸着上身，开始抚摸自己的胸部，甚至开始玩弄自己的乳头。他轻轻合上眼睛装作自己正在沉迷这一切，事实上他的确开始兴奋起来。方才在汽车上已经完成准备工作的身体轻而易举的产生快感，浅褐色的乳头在外力刺激下收紧，他不由自主的挺胸追逐那点快感。

男人的乳头只有在长期调教下才会产生快感，这下所有的皇马人都会嘲笑他是个婊子了，皮克头晕目眩的想。

随后他就被自己的想法给刺激到，阴茎开始充血，将本来就紧身的牛仔裤顶出一个所有人都能看出来的大包。

一首音乐结束之后，皮克避开拉莫斯的目光，他能感觉到那股想要撕了他的目光，虽然在做各位或多或少都想撕了他，但那股目光还是不太一样，简直要将他生剥活吞了似的。

他这是活该，皮克怀着报复的小心思走到阿扎尔面前，你看他还可以自主的选择对象，他记得这个新来的小孩拥有一个完美的屁股。

他停在阿扎尔的双腿中间，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。双臂交叉搭在阿扎尔的肩膀上，停顿一下感受音乐的节奏，接着扭臀顶胯模拟性交姿势。

新来的皇马人第一次见识这个，在队友的一片起哄声中闹了个红脸，但他还是兴奋的将皮克按到自己腿上。

“噢，你可真他妈的重。”

阿扎尔一边抱怨一边将手伸进皮克的裤子，轻轻的揉捏着臀部，手感很不错，结实有弹性。突然他顿住了所有的动作，带着不可思议神色和皮克对视了一眼，笑了出来。

“嘿，兄弟们，给你们看个好东西。”

阿扎尔示意皮克站起来，利落的扫开茶几上的瓶瓶罐罐，然后做了一个“请”的姿势。

皮克知道接下来会发生的事情，也知道今天晚上才正式开始。

“音乐还没有结束呢，不需要继续吗？”

但有人显然已经等不及了，本泽马一把将他摁趴在茶几上，阿扎尔抓着裤腰就往下拽。

“艹，轻点。”没有解开的扣子正好卡到皮克半勃的阴茎上，疼得他一个激灵。

马塞洛赶紧上前帮本泽马摁住皮克，阿扎尔也意识到自己过于粗鲁，动作轻缓了很多。

尽管已经猜到大致的画面，但阿扎尔依旧觉得眼前的景色是还是觉得过于淫糜了。黑色的丁字裤，细细的绳子陷入双丘之间，这个他不陌生，他亲眼看见自家队友在赛后，炫耀的将它放在袋子的最显眼的地方塞给了巴萨人。

皮克的阴茎也的确如同传闻一样，仅仅是半勃就已经相当可观，丁字裤那点可怜的布片完全无法兜住它。而肉臀中央泛红的穴口咬着一根粉红色的硅胶挂绳，丁字裤那根纤细的绳子被挤到一边，穴口周围湿漉漉的，被濡湿的布料颜色明显加深。

阿扎尔慢慢的将跳蛋拉了出来，带出一丝透明粘稠的润滑液滴在皮克的大腿上。

“这是什么？惊喜吗？”马塞洛接过滑腻的跳蛋在皮克面前晃了晃。

皮克扯了扯嘴角：“喜欢吗？”

“喔，当然了。”马塞洛将跳蛋丢进幸存的酒杯中：“但你现在不需要这个了，我保证今晚我们绝不让你的已经饥渴到流水的屁眼感到空虚寂寞。”

皮克对于这种不堪入耳的下流词汇翻了个白眼，本泽马没注意到他的神情，用力的拍在他屁股上，粗暴的力度在皮膚上留下几道紅痕：“所以，谁想第一个？”

虽然不知道理由，但阿扎尔下意识的望向坐在角落喝酒的拉莫斯。

“队长？”

“你们先自便吧，我要去洗个澡。”拉莫斯拎着一杯威士忌慢悠悠的进了里屋，皮克目送着背影消失恨的牙痒痒，老子下次一定要操的他下次比赛都上不了。

“那个，既然他刚刚选择了我，我就不客气了。”

见无人异议阿扎尔双手掰开圆润的臀部，張合的穴口暴露眼前，充分润滑的后穴轻而易举的吞下两根手指，见此情景阿扎尔利落的扶着阴茎艹了进去。

从未被如此粗暴对待的后穴传来被撕裂的痛感，皮克惨叫一声怀疑是不是已经出血，但还没等他抗议，本泽马已经单膝跪在他面前，揪起他的棕色頭髮，皮克因此飙出一串国骂。

本泽马干脆的拉下拉链，扶着颇为壮观的阳具打算上演煽情一幕，但皮克一脸谁敢劲来就断子绝孙的表情还是逗笑了他，他用力捏住皮克下巴恶狠狠地威胁道：“如果不想被卸下下巴，还是乖一点。”

“靠......唔呜......”

完全不理人感受的深喉让皮克意识自己的现状的确还是配合一些的好。虽然有些怪异但能干自己死敌的嘴实在让本泽马倍感爽快，皮克的嘴上功夫超出他的想象，他甚至在这么舒爽的档口，生出一丝八卦之心，这么好的功夫，不知道是巴萨更衣室里的哪一位锻炼出来的。

支撑住身体的手被人突然提了起来，皮克失去平衡的情况下几乎整个人被阿扎尔顶到本泽马的身上，两人同时发出一声嗚咽，本泽马是被极致深喉爽的，皮克是被噎出了生理眼水。

手里被放入了火热的肉棒，他意识到自己的手正被其他人握着手交。皮克想抗议自己现在完全被支配的状况，但他却只能埋首于别人的胯下，发出破碎又无意义的呜咽声。

要说完全无意义也不对，最起码让一帮皇马球员们更加兴奋起来。

阿扎尔很不错，比皮克想象中的好多了，毕竟柯基浑圆的屁股看起来更适合另一个位置。这导致本泽马颇为自觉的拔出来射在他脸上时，他连抗议都懒得做。

“啊哈......”

皮克空下来的嘴里发出压抑的叫床声，阿扎尔做的很细致，不仅找到了他体内最敏感的那个点，甚至连他身上的敏感带也了解了七七八八。

阴茎精准的顶在他体内的秘密开关处，从骨髓里生出的漫漫酥麻感汇集到一起再迅速传递到每一根脚趾。濒临高潮，连头发丝都在喊着更多，皮克咬着嘴唇用最后一丝理智告诉自己，可别在白衣军团面前将屁股扭得像最浪荡的娼妓。

但所有的一切却戛然而止。

皮克皱着眉头诧异的向后望去，甚至忘记去掩盖自己的欲求不满。

阿扎尔绅士的擦掉自己射在皮克大腿上的白色液体，趴到皮克的旁边，亲了亲他通红的耳朵。

“队长有命，不能射在里面。”


	3. 德比之后（发车）下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这节水皮水情节比较多，人物可能occ

皇马球员们显然不打算轻易的放过皮克，还没等他回味完阿扎尔的话，他的后穴就再次被填满。

噢，这不是前国家队队友吗，一点点队友情都不讲得吗，皮克觉得有点受伤。

卡瓦哈尔将皮克翻了个身，看着皮克双腿大开的去正面迎合自己模样笑的开心，他抓住空中无处安放的脚踝环绕上自己的腰肢，忍不住调侃起来：“嘿，未来的巴萨主席，做个合格的婊子，夹的再紧些。”

“......那真不好意思，你做婊子的姿势的确标准很多......”皮克抬腿将前队友踹的一个踉跄，但还没等他过完嘴瘾，便被卡塞米罗强行掰过脑袋，嘴里塞进一根肉棒。

皮克刚才的行为显然激怒了卡瓦哈尔，他拽着皮克的小腿折向身体两侧，扶着早就难耐的坚挺，居高临下一插而入，毫不客气的快速抽动起来，

当皮克两腿发酸不得不环上对方腰肢的时候，卡瓦哈尔发出愉悦笑声，他俯下身子开始肆意的玩起两个已经红肿的乳头，开发到位的身体受不了这个刺激开始不自觉去迎合手指。

“巴萨婊子，说实话，你是不是被操烂了。”卡瓦哈尔越发兴奋的去搓揉皮克的乳头。

下流的极致的污言秽语引起周边人一阵促狭的调侃。巴萨队员们的名字裹夹在侮辱性的只言片语中流入皮克的耳朵，做好的心理防线坍塌下来，羞耻和屈辱一起涌上心头，但很快就被快感掩盖过去。

过电般的快感从胸口流窜到四肢再聚集到鼠蹊，紧夹着肉棒的后穴也不由自主的痉挛，谄媚似的开始绞紧，卡瓦哈尔一时不备差点失守，暗骂一声然后便加快了抽送的速度。

卡塞米罗也没好心的饶过他，深喉带来的窒息感、胸口、后穴愈加累积快感淹没。皮克挣扎着开始搓揉起自己的肉棒，希望可以早点从快感里脱离出来，却被不知到什么人恶意拉开手，下流之极的调笑“婊子有洞就行了。”

皮克的呻吟声在铃口被堵住的时候变得高亢而尖锐，控制左手的人一个没注意被他挣脱出来，砸到另一人的脸上，对方发出一声怒吼，叫嚷着接卡瓦哈尔的位置。

双腿大张的姿态使后穴迫不及待地吞吐肉棒的样子完全暴露在了皇马众人的眼里。卡塞米罗还在享用他的嘴巴，浑身上下蒸腾着情欲的热气，射精被抑制的痛苦让皮克整个人都在微微颤抖。卡瓦哈尔冲刺了几次，射在了皮克泛红的肚皮上，他有些不忍心的摸了摸前队友的头发。

“抱歉，杰瑞，队长有命，不让你射精。”

......

拉莫斯，我操你全家的。

这是皮克在这场情事里最后的理智。

皮克醒过来的时候，身上的污渍已经被清理干净，浑身的酸痛让他忍不住骂娘，却发现嗓子疼的近乎失声。

“嘿......”一个滚烫的身体从身后贴了上来。

去你大爷的，皮克咬着牙往旁边移动了几厘米，还没等他回头就被身后人轻易的拖到怀里，噢，就身高来说也没那么轻易。

挣扎很快就被镇压下来，从来没这么落过下风的皮克气的咬牙切齿：“Cnm，拉莫斯，你要不要脸。”

“不要，要你就行了，还要什么脸。嘘，安静点，腰不疼了还是嗓子不疼了。”拉莫斯把人圈在怀里，一边揉着皮克饱经摧残的老腰一边脸不红心不跳的安抚道。

因为职业原因，球员基本上都会一些按摩推拿的手法。也许是拉莫斯的手法很好，也许是窗外的晨光过于和煦，一丝丝的睡意开始上涌，皮克抵挡不住的陷入黑沉的梦想。

再次醒来的时候，天已大亮，落地窗外蓝天白云，修建整齐的植被，身边的人不知去哪了，皮克挣扎着坐起来，去够床头柜上的水杯。

“起了？”拉莫斯端着一个盘子走了过来。

燕麦粥、鸡蛋、橙汁。

看到皮克风卷残云干掉早饭，拉莫斯愉悦的坐到床边：“我的手艺怎么样？”

皮克丢下勺子瞥了他一眼，干巴巴的吐出两个字：“手机”

拉莫斯从口袋里摸出一个手机甩给他：“响个不停，我就关机了。”

手机一开机果然如皮克所料，叮叮咚咚弹出几十个未接电话和几十条未读短信，基本上都是自家队友的。萨皇互殴群里面也吵翻了锅，全是一些不堪入目的垃圾话。皮克大致的翻了一下记录给新来的小朋友点了个赞，不愧是十几岁就喷梅西的主，战斗力比法兰西金玫瑰高多了。他正准备亲自上阵，小竹马的电话打过来了。对着竹马自是不需要什么面子，皮克一把鼻涕一把泪的控诉起来，直把好脾气的巴萨小队长拱出火来，拍着桌子和他保证下次绝对让皇马球员因“伤”缺席下场比赛。

拉莫斯抱着胳膊看着皮克口沫横飞了近十分钟，又继续抱着手机不知道和谁短信聊的不亦乐乎。

五分钟、十分钟、二十分钟......皮克仿佛和他较劲一般不肯将注意力从手机上移开。拉莫斯叹了口气，自顾自的脱了衣服从床脚钻进被窝。

肉棒突然被湿热包裹住，昨晚的淫欲被迅速唤起，皮克深吸一口气，感受灵舌头从逐渐凸起的经络上划过，过度使用的器官甚至觉得拉莫斯的舌苔有些粗糙，在舔舐过最敏感的龟头时，刺激到颤抖起来。

皮克的反应明显取悦到拉莫斯，他掀开被子含着肉棒的顶端含糊调笑道。

“终于放下手机啦......”

“哼......”

皮克显然没有拉莫斯的好心情，伸手固定住对方的后脑勺，故意有些粗鲁的动了起来，将肉棒往温暖舒适的地方挺入。

拉莫斯趴在皮克跨上，索性尽量放松身体控制呼吸，放任皮克享用他的喉咙。当肉棒在他嘴里又涨大了一圈，拉莫斯终于克制不住的干呕起来，他攥紧拳头发出急促的呻吟，示意皮克松开按在他脑后的手。

皮克没有搭理拉莫斯，而是更加用力的摁住了他的头。窒息感让拉莫斯意识变得模糊，直到皮克终于将他拉开。嘴里蔓延开的麝香味提醒他皮克这个王八蛋直接射到了他的嘴里，而很大一部分甚至直接射入了他的喉咙。

拉莫斯干呕了几声也没呕出什么东西，皮克此时倒是比他先回过神来，将餐盘上的半杯橙汁和纸巾盒递了过来。

两人打理好自己后都不再说话，索性靠在一起发呆。

半晌，拉莫斯终于回过神来。

“伯纳乌先生，我告诉你一件事情，我打算公开咱两的事情。”

“......”

“你可以在ins上或者开新闻发布会反驳我，但我已经受不了了。”

拉莫斯说完感觉轻松了不少。他和皮克断断续续牵扯了进十年，他不是没想过逃避，但当他知道他再也逃不出这段感情的时候，他就决定要公开他。

他已经三十三了，有什么不能做的呢。

“现在这样不好吗......”皮克望着拉莫斯，他现在和最初相见时改变了太多，短发胡须纹身，成熟了很多，喜欢皇家马德里队长的女孩子估计可以绕伯纳乌一周，可他偏偏和自己纠缠了十年。

当然能和巴萨未来主席纠缠十年是他的荣幸，皮克伸手摸了摸拉莫斯的胡子，有些得意的笑了。

“干嘛突然笑的这么傻？？”拉莫斯觉得皮克被日出了问题。

“Sese，公开对我们来说什么好处吗。”

“有一个巨大的好处。”

“ah？什么好处？”皮克只能想到老佛爷和大熊得知消息后崩溃的画面。

“你再也不用担心被日的这么惨了。”拉莫斯拍了拍皮克饱经摧残的屁股。

“呵呵，这么想，我也同意公开了。”皮克皮笑肉不笑的抽了抽嘴角：“毕竟我有良心多了，你尖着嗓子浪叫的样子，只有我一个人看到便好。”

......

气氛一时安静下来，拉莫斯见好就收：“那个，你要不再睡会，等会我们开车回家。”

“回巴萨罗那。”

“没问题，回巴塞罗那的家。”

笑的跟个白痴似的。

拉莫斯和皮克看着对方默默的想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为巴萨球迷，希望村里可以帮皮皮一报此仇啊


End file.
